


Smutember 2019 Kisses

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Masturbation, Orgasm, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Kim and Ron takes a bath





	Smutember 2019 Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> written for @smutember requested by @sizzlingpenguincollector

Steamed filled the bathroom as Ron filled the bathtub. He tested the water. It was warm but not too hot. He disrobed and sank into the tub. 

As he was soaking, his wife walked in. “I can’t believe you still take baths. How do you have time to lounge around? Showers are much more efficient.”

“Come on Kp, nothing wrong with taking your time. Sometimes you gotta relax.” 

Kim gave Ron a coy smile. “Fine.” She slipped off her top.

“Kp?”

Pulling her pants down she said, “What? I’m joining you in relaxing.” She stepped in, slipping water down to the floor. “Uh, it’s a little tight.” 

“Yeah Kp, that’s what happens when two people try to fit into a small tub.”

“This is why showers are superior.” 

Ron gave Kim a kiss. Laughing, she kissed him back. There kissing evolved to full blown making out. She could feel his tongue in her mouth, his hands on her back, and his dick poking her in the stomach. 

With her free hand she took the member in his hand and began stroking it. She felt Ron moan into her mouth. She picked up the pace with agusto. Eventually Ron climaxed, his milky fluids filling the tub. 

Ron looked at his hand. “Okay Kp, I’m getting pruney.”

“I told you showers are better.”


End file.
